Los pensamientos de Killua
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Killua es un asesino, alguien que ha soportado numerosas torturas, que puede enfrentar situaciones peligrosas, pero Killua no es sólo eso. Todas las personas tenemos más que la carcasa que mostramos al mundo, y Killua no es la excepción. Este fanfic está participando en el foro "Mar de joyas escondidas" en el Ritual de Iniciación de Hunter x Hunter.
1. Distinto

**Hola ^^**

 **Antes que nada, saludarlos. He llegado desde las profundidades de mi abismo (mi habitación xD) para traerles este drabble.**

 **Este fanfic, especificaré. Es partícipe del foro: "Mar de Joyas escondidas", en el Ritual de Iniciación de Hunter x Hunter, uno de mis animes favoritos :3**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Es mi primera vez haciendo un drabble, así que estoy algo preocupada y ansiosa ¡Pero amo aprender cosas nuevas! ¡Así que acepté el desafío! :3**

* * *

 ***Distinto***

El sol en lo alto daba fuerte con sus rayos, pero Killua no podía apreciarlo.

Estaba confinado dentro de aquellas oscuras cuatro paredes. Herido por todos los lados posibles de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus ojos parecían estar en otro lugar.

En uno donde era feliz corriendo al lado de Gon.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó los pasos de su hermano acercándose peligrosamente a él ¿o no quiso escucharlos?

 **—** El día de ayer te burlaste de mí. **—** dijo Milluki sosteniendo aquel látigo. **—** Hoy no será así. Estoy viendo como tus ojos están abiertos.

Sus palabras hacían referencia a como Killua dormía, mientras Milluki lo torturaba con su máxima fuerza, y cuando al fin paró. Killua despertó y saludó a su hermano como si se tratara de un día común y corriente.

 **—** Ah, hola hermano. **—** saludó nuevamente Killua, como quien está de vacaciones.

 **—** ¡Ah! ¡No te soporto! ¡Siempre creyéndote el mejor y burlándote de nosotros! **—** y con suma fuerza empezó a darle latigazos como un desquiciado.

Killua bostezó.

Milluki frunció el ceño. Otra vez veía esa osadía, ese placer de -según él- mofarse de ellos.

 **—** ¡Eres…!

El chico de cabellos níveos, observó el techo sin prestarle atención a los insultos realizados por su hermano. Pensaba en Gon, Kurapika y Leorio. Sus amigos que estaban en los territorios Zoldyck buscándolo, tratando de que volviera con ellos.

Una extraña alegría apareció en sus ojos felinos, que se fue al instante cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermano.

 **—** ¡Voy a mandarlos a matar! ¡Sabes qué puedo hacerlo! ¡Ordenaré a los sirvientes que los maten!

Killua se volteó sin reprimir su ira y sus deseos asesinos. Rompió sin problemas una de las cadenas que lo sostenían, dándole a entender a su hermano que pudo haberse ido en cualquier momento, lo cual generó una mayor frustración en el otro, que al instante olvidó, por el pánico que sintió en todo su ser al ver esa mirada mortal.

 **—** Si los tocas, te mataré. **—** con sólo eso hizo a Milluki retroceder.

¿Cuál era ese afán de ir en contra de la familia?

No aguantó más y lo gritó.

 **—** ¡No pareces de nuestra familia! ¿Por qué te comportas como defensor si eres un asesino? ¿Acaso te causa placer el ponerte en nuestra contra? ¿El hacer sufrir a madre?

Killua sonrió manteniendo su rostro de amenaza.

 **—** Simplemente odio pensar como ustedes.

 **—** ¿Ah? ¿Eso qué quiere decir…?

 **—** Qué odio ser, actuar, como ustedes. Sus pensamientos… me molestan. **—** dijo y volvió a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

En ese momento entró su abuelo, para decirle que su padre quería hablar con él.

Killua se soltó sin ningún problema, rompiendo el otro grillete que le aprisionaba.

Saliendo del lugar, pero continuando con sus pensamientos puestos en sus amigos. En sus queridos amigos.

Caminó hasta donde estaba su padre y lo miró antes de iniciar la conversación.

"Aunque quisieras Milluki, mis amigos no se dejarán matar tan fácil como crees. Y yo tampoco lo permitiré."

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal? Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí, son alimento para mi alma :3**

 **La verdad pienso que estuvo bastante bien, pero agradecería opiniones, como dije soy nueva en esto de hacer drabbles :3**

 **Un datito de mí: Me encantan Gon y Killua, y la verdad muchas veces los veo en mi versión Yaoi, pero también me encanta verlos y representarlos como mejores amigos, que es lo que son. Ambos me encantan, ojalá yo viviese las mismas aventuras que ellos dos :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


	2. Recorriendo York

**Hola ^^ Este será mi segundo drabble del día :3**

 **Está pensado en cuando Gon y Killua llegan a York, espero que les guste.**

 **Este fanfic está participando del Ritual de Iniciación de Hunter x Hunter ;) En el foro "Mar de joyas escondidas" donde ahora estoy sumándome a nuevos retos :3**

* * *

 ***Recorriendo York***

Killua se encontraba pacíficamente observando cada rincón de York. No era que fuera demasiado importante lo que veía. Simplemente le apetecía dirigir sus ojos hacia algún lugar. Delante de él caminaba Gon, asombrado y dichoso de conocer cosas nuevas. Algo típico de él, que lo caracterizaba.

 **—** Killua ¿viste eso? Me gustaría tener uno de esos, se ve divertido.

 **—** ¿Ah? Sí, sí. –supuso que hablaba de algo que veía, aunque no sabía que era se limitó simplemente a asentir. Estaba alegre, pero por una extraña razón que desconocía quería pensar, meditar. Ese día si se lo hubiesen pedido habría hecho hasta yoga.

 **—** Killua estoy ansioso. Pronto veremos a Kurapika y Leorio. **—** sonrió y sus ojos castaños brillaron ante las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

Killua lo quedó observando y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Burlándose de sí mismo.

¿Cómo había pasado de asesino a sangre fría a amigo de ese sonriente niño que lo llevaba a todos lados?

Ni él comprendía la respuesta.

Era algo que parecía insulso a simple vista, pero sinceramente era lo mejor para su corazón sin darse cuenta.

Ya no quería pensar más. Quería mirar de verdad lo que había a su paso, hablar con Gon, encontrarse con Kurapika y con Leorio. Quería sonreír por todos los medios.

 **—** ¡Vamos! **—** gritó corriendo delante de Gon.

Gon le devolvió la sonrisa con una más abierta que la del primero.

Destellaron ambos iris, azules y castaños.

Ambos niños se precipitaron a correr entre la multitud, disfrutando de su entorno. Era llenador, necesario y hermoso para cualquier persona que comprendiera el poder de la amistad y de avanzar en este mundo.

La juguetona carrera se detuvo frente a una tienda.

Killua observó con reproche.

 **—** Vámonos Gon. **—** dijo a su amigo.

 **—** Entremos a ver, se ve interesante.

 **—** Se ve aburrido. **—** dijo mirando las armas que colgaban y adornaban la vitrina que daba hacia la calle. Presentándolas como un artículo de gran valor, colocándolos al mismo nivel que la más hermosa de las joyas.

Cuchillos, granadas, metralletas, ¿acaso algo de eso tenía una pizca aliciente en comparación con las tantas maravillas que existían?

Observó con marcada hostilidad el lugar y Gon de reojo lo notó. Y mirando hacia otro lado, tomó de la muñeca a su amigo para tirarlo, obligándolo a que lo siguiera.

- **—** ¡Creo que vi algo más genial por allá! ¡Vamos a ver!

Y Killua lo agradeció enormemente.

Armas, era lo que menos quería ver. Porque le recordaban sus días de asesino. Esos días que no quería recordar. Aunque él usaba las manos, muchas de las personas a las que tuvo que matar usaban armas, y recordaba como luego de destruirlas, acababa con su "presa" sin remordimiento alguno. Destruir esas armas era como destruir las mismísimas almas de esas personas de las cuales nunca se preguntó el nombre ni la vida que llevaban…

Y eso ahora lo odiaba.

Llegaron hasta un puesto donde había celulares, les llamó la atención y decidieron mirar.

El destino prontamente los haría encontrarse con sus amigos.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que le hayan dado una oportunidad. A mí, sinceramente me ha gustado lo que he escrito. Dejando las personalidades únicas de los personajes, haciendo una historia en el mundo de Hunter x Hunter, pero inédita.**

 **Espero que les haya causado al menos una sonrisa :3**

 **¡Seguiré aprendiendo! Dejadme comentarios, no ofensivos, claro está, pero sí diciéndome su opinión. Si puedo, les responderé. Y digo "poder" porque a veces no se puede si no tienen página en fanfiction o no entraron con su cuenta. De todas maneras, yo les doy las gracias a la persona que llegó hasta aquí leyéndome. Aún si no puedo responderle individualmente, ahora te ofrezco mis más cariñosas gracias :3**

 **Bye bye :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP **


End file.
